otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Peacekeeping
Odari Landing Cavern Frost rimes the jagged, carved obsidian columns that surround the Ikikir Spaceport landing pads. The gaping maw of the cavern mouth opens over the misty, abyssal depths of Dealbreaker's Gorge. Insectoid technicians working on various ships in the facility can be heard chittering and clacking in the ancient Odarite merchant's tongue. An archway leads into the city spaceport, and a thin blue plasteel staircase leads up to a smaller landing pad above. ---- The Odarites continue to slash and tear at each other using curved dealbreaker blades, although they do so in much reduced numbers compared to the day the civil war initiated. It is as though the fury is trickling from them with each passing second. Careful observation of the few Odarites seen in conflict close by will yield the insight that the swinging arcs of those deadly blades lack ferocity. They seem almost autonomic, like nerve memory, as they move through the mechanical motions of conflict. For the moment, they seem rather oblivious of the Indefatigable launch as it settles onto the landing pad. Inside the Indefatigable launch, MacKenzie nudges her overcloak out of the way to attach a band of light blue fabric around her upper left arm. "If everyone is ready, let us disembark," the rear admiral says to those within her group as the shuttle touches down. "Be prepared for anything but please recall that force is the last option." Genevieve clatters out of the launch, and fans out in coordination with the rest of the Indefatigable crew. She squints at the repetitiveness of the strikes even as she draws the boat cloak a bit tighter about her narrow shoulders. "Not very chaotic... are they always like this?" She doesn't seem to address anyone in particular. Her light blue capped head twists around slightly to get a better grasp of the situation, and her right hand slides down towards the energy pistol at her right hip. Trekkryenxll has put on its worksuit on the way down, providing it with a minimum of protection against any attacks, and bobs as MacKenzie speaks. The Centauran--who is notably unarmed--makes its way down the ramp behind Genevieve and the Admiral. Trenton gives a bare nod of acknowledgement at the admiral's reiteration, eyeing the relative chaos outside distrustfully. Disembarking with the others, he instinctively shifts into a position with a clear view of as much of the cavern as possible. Endymion steps off the shuttle as well, somewhat after all the other officers and near the end of the party. He wears a concerned look, as this is his first real experience on a hostile world. Nor does he look particularly happy with the sidearm at his waist, which as a surgeon he'd only use in the direst of circumstances. His field officer's uniform is accented with a band on the left arm with a red cross bordered at top and bottom with the sky blue of the peacekeeping force. He only carries a small medical first aid kit in terms of equipment. "I just hope their physicians are all alive, I still know next to nothing of Odari physiology." The rather half-hearted conflict between the Odarites continues to wind down, their swinging windmill arms wielding the vicious-looking dealbreaker blades without much enthusiasm. For a moment, it seems as if the RNS force has arrived just in time to see the sputtering end of a fiery conflict. The Odarites all sort of slow to a stop, their segmented arms dangling at their sides. And then, as one, their rounded heads turn to regard the newcomers from the Indefatigable launch. Mandibles clack and click, heads tilt, and Odarites chitter loudly at each other before their fury burns anew - and now finds itself directed at the offworlders. A dozen insectoids wielding ichor-slicked dealbreaker blades leap avidly at the crew of the Sivadian ship. MacKenzie makes her way down the ramp with her cane adding a third stepping sound to her gait. "I do not know, leftenant," she replies to the younger woman. "My knowledge of Odari is limited to what I have read in the past. Not every aspect of each culture is recorded for others to read... this seems very odd, but that is my perspective on this civil unrest." The sudden change in the fighting Odarites has her halting in her tracks. "This would qualify as a potentially life-threatening action. Everyone be prepared." MacKenzie pauses to take a calming breath in the face of the armed and leaping insectoids. "I am Rear Admiral Dame Katherine MacKenzie, here on behalf of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization and to offer our services as mediators." She just 'happens' to leave out her other assigned OATO rank. ~I wasn't aware,~ the chief engineer comments sardonically, holding back a bit and waiting for the situation to develop further. As the Odarites commisserate, Genevieve relaxes some. It's shortlived, however, as they begin to close on them. "Ah, sweet creation!" She scowls, and holds the line, though. "Cease and desist immediately. We are -*not*- here to engage you." She keeps a close wary watch on the the closing ranks, and unholsters her pistol, elbow half bent and muzzle raised to the skies. She half-hisses to the arriving doctor, "Do you know if these guys are colorblind? The peacekeeping colors may not mean that much to them." Endymion gulps at the advancing insectoids, shaking his head in response to the lieutenant's question. Realizing she can't see him, he replies, "I do-.. don't know, actually. That wasn't on the syllabus at medical school." He holds up his own hands to show he's not holding a weapon and then point to the red cross on his sleeve. "We're here to help..." he trails off uncertainly, not even sure if the Odarites would recognize the human symbol for medical services. "Since they did not bother consulting our motives, I doubt it would make much difference even if they could distinguish the colors," Xan notes dryly as he too unholsters his sidearm, keeping it down and by his side for the moment as he watches the closest line of advancing insectoids closely. The Odarites *are*, in fact, color-blind. But, beyond that, they seem not to care about anything except for the unwelcome intrusion on their territory by outsiders. The dozen approaching from the spaceport form a half circle around the RNSers, waving dealbreaker blades menacingly. They drop into chitinous crouches, mandibles snicksnicking as they fix their compound eyes glitteringly on the humanoids and their Centauran companion. And then comes the k-THUMP! - repeated - of more Odarites leaping up onto the upper hull of the launch, looming above the offworlders and wielding dealbreaker blades. MacKenzie turns slightly to glance over her shoulder at the launch, having deduced that the metallic thump came from it. "Mister Trek, you wouldn't perchance be able to speak the Odarite language, would you? Does telepathy have no linguistic bounds?" she asks with a shake of her head as she leans her cane against her hip. "We are here to help, not to be an external threat," the rear admiral says to the Odarites, holding her hands up and palm-out. Genevieve mmmphs to herself, eyes narrowed. "They're not responding..." she grates out to the Admiral. She spins on her heel, planting her feet wide as she turns to face the Odarites settling on the shuttle, nearly back to back with Mackenzie. "I intend to start firing warning shots if they keep this up, Admiral." She frowns, nose wrinkling slightly. "Well this will certainly be an ignominious end... my first assignment and ripped to shreds by giant bugs." The doctor sighs and lowers his hands, taking out his own sidearm though he makes no sign of raising it yet. "I'm by no means an expert on Odarite psychology, but I'd think firing at them would surely bring them down on us." He looks over at the beseiged shuttle, "Do you think we could get back in and take off?" ~Telepathy is the manipulation of thought,~ the Centauran answers. ~I would not be able to communicate our intentions quite as clearly as I can communicate with you, but I am able to speak, as it were, with any race.~ Trenton does not take his eyes from the threatening Odarites, merely turning his head slightly to hear them as he shifts to put his back to his companions. It isn't until the Centauran has responded that he mentions slowly, "Ma'am, I also know passable K'kr'frr if you need it." For a long pause, the Odarites encircling the Indefatigable crew simply crouch in silence, their metal weapons whispering in soft arcs as the creatures remain ready to lash out at any moment. Briefly, it seems they will be content to surround the offworlders in silence. But then, from the distance, comes a clickety-clackety tittering of echoes. That sound grows gradually louder. Finally, through the doors of spaceport skitter dozens of leaping and lunging Odarites, who start clinging to the rough rock walls of the cavern, climbing up toward the ceiling above the RNSers. Ultimately, they dangle like hundreds of chitinous mutant bats, their dealbreaker blades swinging like portable guillotines, glinting above as they wait to drop upon the offworlders at any second. "I'd rather not be boxed into a metal coffin awaiting impending doom," MacKenzie replies to Bannon, eyeing the hanging Odarites. "Albeit having a literal Damocles sword of old Earth's mythology over my head doesn't precisely hold any appeal to me either. Between the two of you, Mister Trek, could you attempt to communicate with the Odarites?" Genevieve quirks a brow, and glances back over her shoulder to view the incoming storm surge of the insectoid waters. She braces her pistol hand with her second, making short movements to track the upwardly mobile population of the Odarites. Satisfied, she turns to face in the same direction as Mackenzie now. She still furtively looks up towards the cavern from time to time. "Doctor, if you'd be so kind as to keep an eye on those to our rear and overhead so we can at least make peace with our makers inside the shuttle before we're rent to shreds?" After making the request, she settles, facing forward, shoulders squared as she focuses on whatever additional force that may be incoming. Trekkryenxll bobs slowly, and begins to communicate general peaceful intentions to the nearest Odarites, along with a more specific indication of Trenton talking with the Odarites in their own language. As Trekkryenxll transmits its intentions, one of the Odarites closest to MacKenzie straightens, mandibles clacking and antennae flexing as its rounded head tilts. The creature clicks and titters softly, its probosci twitching between the mandibles as it draws back the two dealbreaker blades gripped in its four arms so that they have the appearance of sharp-edged gleaming steel wings stretching to the sides. Regardless of the assertion of peaceful intent from the offworlders, the Odarite swings the blades in an inward chopping motion at MacKenzie. The blades are angled to separate the woman's head from her shoulders. The whistling of the blades would be howling in her ears in those flickering moments just before slicing impact. But, suddenly, both blades stop swiftly with the barest kiss of steel on flesh. If she flinches, she'll bleed. But the insectoid holds still, unmoving, frozen and entranced. The Odarite's head tilts to the right, compound eyes glittering darkly. Moments before the Odarite seemingly attacks the admiral, Dr. Bannon turns to face the insectoids to their rear, as per Lt. Carter's suggestion. He brings the sidearm up to bear, though it shakes slightly in his grasp until he grips it in both hands. And even then, it wobbles ever so much. However, as there's movement towards the admiral, Endymion blanches and whirls around to see, a quiet, incoherent cry escaping him. MacKenzie barely has time to inhale sharply as the Odarite in front of her moves swiftly. Feeling the cold kiss of steel on her neck, she doesn't dare attempt to speak again and instead holds as still as she can while staring at her would-be assailant. In K'kr'frr: Trenton nods to the admiral's question, taking a breath and waiting to see if the Centauran's communications are successful before he makes his own attempt. When he catches the glint of metal flashing out of the corners of his eyes, his pistol comes jerking up - too late - in reflex, though he holds his fire as he sees that MacKenzie has not come to harm yet. Releasing his breath shakily, he attempts quietly, We mean you no harm, and instead, seek to provide aid where you need it. Genevieve's response echoes that of the rest of the crew -- swinging of firearm towards the pair. She levels the energy pistol, and perhaps recalling a piece of useful information, alters her aim slightly to line up with the joint that rests between the Odarite's head and thorax. "Talk faster, and bit louder," she mutters to Trenton. The Odarite holding the blades still against either side of MacKenzie's throat seems to pay no attention to Trenton for a moment. The insectoid just stands there, immobile. And then those Odarites surrounding the crew of the Indefatigable turn their attention from the offworlders to their comrade menacing MacKenzie. They do not move. They do not speak. They simply watch. Finally, the Odarite with the blades to the admiral's neck tilts its head to the left. It chitters something in K'kr'frr to insectoids over there - Trenton might translate something along the lines of: "Altar" or "Alter." Upon that utterance, the other Odarites drop into submissive crouches. Trekkryenxll silently waits for developments, seeing nothing further it can do to help at the moment. Disbelief crosses Genevieve's features at the reprieve. She doesn't seem convinced, and remains on the alert, not droppig the pistol until all of the blades have been dropped. Another squint is sent towards the fore Odarite, but she ultimately relents, taking a half pace backwards and lowering her sidearm. She paces, her path carrying her between the other RNS personnel and the hull of the shuttle until she fixes Trenton with a curious gaze. "What exactly did you say?" MacKenzie continues to hold her stance as rock steady as a human possibly can. Hopefully her leg won't decide to seize up on her. If one looks closely enough, her temples are beginning to show the strain of the current predicament as her hair is damp at those two points. Trenton casts Genevieve a quick frown at her quips before concentrating on what the Odarites exchange between themselves. Shaking his head slowly in frustration, he lowers his weapon as well, though it is easy to see he is far from relaxed. "The standard 'we come in peace' and all that. I didn't quite catch what their response was...something about 'altar', like in a church, or the kind meaning change." Finally, the Odarite holding MacKenzie between those sharp blades draws the dealbreakers away from the admiral's tender flesh. It clicks the blades together to form an X with all four clawed appendages, then uses two arms to hand the weapon off to one of the kneeling Odarites behind it. Swinging its rounded head back so the compound eyes fix on MacKenzie once more, the Odarite speaks in Terran Standard: "Ikt iks okver." In K'kr'frr, the Odarite gives a loud chittering order to all the other insectoids to disperse and return to their homes. And so the Odarites that had been prepared to slaughter the Indefatigable crew now flow back toward the spaceport on the order of this singular individual Odarite, who remains, staring at MacKenzie. Endymion remains frozen in disbelief until the blades are withdrawn, then takes a few steps over to the admiral's side, examing the place where the swords rested against her neck. Casting a frowning glare over at the lead Odarite, the doctor mumurs to MacKenzie, "are you all right, ma'am?" Genevieve looks at Trenton, mystified as her mind wraps around something. "You mean..." She pauses, brow furrowed, and shakes her head sharply. "I'll satisfy my curiosity on the linguistics after we get out of here alive." Under her breath, low enough to not earn her anymore glares, she utters, "The words are homonyms in both languages? Weirrrrrd." She cants her head to the side as the Odarite speaks. "To what do you refer to as being over? The unrest between your clans, or this standoff?" She gestures towards the exiting hordes to provide a bit more clarification, although it's possible that the gesture is meaningless to the remaining insectoid. Trenton lifts a brow at Genevieve's initial words, before frowning and opening his mouth to respond - only to change his mind mid-breath about correcting her and simply snapping his jaw shut again with a sigh, holstering his weapon as he turns back to the situation at hand. MacKenzie simply blinks as the blades are withdrawn. It takes her a few more moments before an arm is raised and her hand run along the sides of her throat, rubbing at the ghost sensation of cold lines. "While I realize that this will be an obtuse question," the admiral finally says after a couple of false starts, "When you say 'it is over', are you simply referring to our most recent stand-off or the civil unrest that has been plaguing your world for the past number of days?" Trekkryenxll bobs a bit as the impending hostilities evaporate, gliding forwards towards the Odarite a bit to enable it to listen better. "Allk okf ikt," the Odarite replies, mandibles clacking. "Wikthoukt ak Kqueen, chkaos rkeigns. Nkow, thkey hkave ak Kqueen akgain." MacKenzie offers the Odarite a bow. "My congratulations to you, then, on your new queen. May she live a long and healthy life," she says, adding a polite smile. Endymion begins to examine MacKenzie. The Odarite bows its head. "Thkank ykou, offkworlder. Mkay ykour gkood wkishes pkrove profkitable fkor mky lifeskpan aks rkegent okf Ikikirk." Endymion steps back after a moment, seeing that the admiral seems undamaged at the moment. Though he may insist on a more thorough exam later. Holstering his weapon, he takes out his medscanner and holds it, mostly for something to occupy his hands. "Rather good timing I'd say, as well. Another moment and there might have been an unfortunate lynching." Trenton hmphs in wry amusement at Endymion's words as he drifts toward the back of the group now that the situation is defused, clasping his hands behind him and waiting patiently for the mission's conclusion. Genevieve regards the Admiral's bow warily, half expecting the blades to rise again. The revelation though of the identity doesn't strike her to be as surprising as the shortness of the span of the emergence of a new queen. Then again, the creature before her didn't look that much different from the others. She shakes the thought off, cants her head quizzically at Trenton's aggravation, and returns to standby. MacKenzie offers the queen regent another bow, this one slightly lower than the last. "Would you like me to take a message back to the council on your behalf, madam?" "Ykou mkay tkell thkem," the Odarite queen begins in Terran Standard, slowly swiveling her rounded head to regard MacKenzie's crew, "thkat orkder ankd profkit akre rketurned tko Okdari. Nko fkurther hkelp iks rekquired." "Understood, your highness," the rear admiral replies with a nod of her head. "Gentlemen, lady, let's return to the Indefatigable. By your leave, madam, of course." Genevieve clicks her heels together, and gives a cordial half nod, half bow, showing some degree of decency. She half-turns to enter the shuttle, pausing just long enough to verify whether or not they were truly dismissed. The queen bobs her head, mandibles clicking, and then she turns to walk toward the spaceport. The new Odarite queen must step carefully at several points to avoid putting a foot down on one of the dead, chitinous husks of fallen drones - some of which she might have killed while still a male. Then she vanishes into the spaceport. 1p